Lucas vs Ford
by MysticGirl
Summary: A little fight between Ford and Lucas
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will even if I want. Not making anything from this.  
  
"Lucas Daniel Wolenczak, who do you think you are?"  
  
"I think that I'm Lucas Daniel Wolenczak."  
  
"And that gives you the right to insult me."  
  
"I think I have the right to tell you the truth. And the truth is that you are a. "  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
"I have the right to say what I want. You have heard of freedom of speech or are you so dumb that you don't even know what that is?"  
  
"Lucas get out here now before I forget myself."  
  
"Oh I'm so frightened.."  
  
Commander Ford slaps Lucas across the face. Lucas looks perplexed at the commander before he turns round and leaves the bridge. Everybody on the bridge looks after him. Commander Ford looks at his hand and can't believe what he has just done.  
  
Captain Bridger who has seen and heard the whole scene walks over to Ford. "Commander. I think we need have to talk in the ward room now."  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
A short time later Lucas is in his room and slamming his stuff around as Tony enters. Lucas doesn't even notice and accidentally slams something against him.  
  
"Oh man, do you want to kill me?"  
  
"NO, sorry I didn't mean to do it."  
  
"Are you mad or something?"  
  
"Mad, no I'm not mad. Do I seem to be mad? I'm not mad. I'm only absolutely angry at Commander Ford."  
  
"Luke? Has something happened?"  
  
"If something.No nothing happened. Except that he slapped me."  
  
"Who slapped you?"  
  
"Commander Ford. Who do you think?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because he's a slob."  
  
"Luke, he had to have a reason."  
  
"Okay, I did insult him", Lucas whispers.  
  
"What? You have to speak a little bit louder."  
  
"I said I insulted him." This time Lucas shouted.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"Are you deaf. I said that I insulted him."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because.I don't know why."  
  
"You don't know why you insulted him? You must know why you did otherwise you wouldn't have done it."  
  
"Tony.I hate Commander Ford is that reason enough for you?"  
  
"And why do you hate him?"  
  
"Can you stop asking me why?"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"TONY"  
  
"Only when you tell me why you hate him?"  
  
"I.I.hate him.Why is none of your business." 


	2. Authors note

Hey guys! (and girls too)  
  
Sorry that I hadn't let hear from me in a long time but like any other person I have a life. That means I have to go to school and have to learn for exams and tests And I had a really really big and bad writers block for the last weeks. I really didn't know what to write and the last weeks I didn't even read any Sea Quest-Stories. But now I'm back or I hope so. For this story I had with my friend sweetdevil some new ideas. Or I had ideas and she had wrote let say three or four sentences? Okay she really had helped me with her pure presence. Without her I think I wouldn't even had wrote a word.  
  
I think in the next few days should the next chapter go online. My beta reader first have to beta the new chapter. Maybe it will be two. But I don't know how far we come with the 3th chapter today because it's 1:03 am what would mean in the USA it would be 7:03 pm. But here in Germany it means that it's really late. We are not exactly tired but I don't know if I can write so much more because my english knowledge at this hour is really bad. Not that it's good at any hour. I talk too much. I only wanted to apologize and tell you that the next chapter will come soon. I promise. And I also wanted to thank all you guys for your reviews. They really make me happy and help me to write my stories on even when it take sometimes a little bit longer.  
  
See ya soon MysticGirl and SweetDevil 


	3. chapter 2

Chap 2  
  
The rest of the bridge crew watched as Bridger and Ford entered the wardroom, knowing how the captain felt about Lucas they wondered exactly what Ford intended to say to the captain about what had just happened.  
  
As soon as the door to the wardroom was closed Bridger turned "Be seated Commander."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Commander Ford, I want an explanation. NOW!"  
  
" I'm really sorry that I slapped Lucas. I didn't mean to do it."  
  
"I know. But why?"  
  
"Because he insulted me. Didn't you hear what he said to me?"  
  
"Of course I heard. But that still doesn't explain why?'"  
  
"Excuse me sir, why what?  
  
"Why did he insult you?"  
  
"I don't know why. To find out the answer to that you have to ask Lucas."  
  
"I fully intend to, but right now I want to hear what you have to say. Did anything happen to cause him to insult you?"  
  
"I can't think of anything."  
  
"You didn't say or do anything to him?'  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to Lucas. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir. Captain?"  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"For what it's worth, I really am sorry that I slapped him."  
  
"I know you are Commander. We'll talk later after I've had a chance to talk to Lucas."  
  
+ + + + + + + + +  
  
"It's my business if it causes you try to kill me with some things I can't even identify."  
  
"No it's not and I already said that I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Luke, come on, talk to me. You know you can tell me. Please!"  
  
"No, and don't call me Luke again."  
  
With that Lucas turned around, sat down in front of his computer and began typing. After a few minutes Tony who by now lay on his bed couldn't take the silence any longer.  
  
"Lucas, please talk with me"  
  
"."  
  
"Anything, please I hate this silence"  
  
"."  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hey do you hear me?"  
  
"."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"."  
  
Lucas stopped typing and stared at the screen without reacting to anything that Tony said. Tony really began to worry as he hadn't even reacted when called Luke. Internally he began to feel angry with Ford. How dare he slap Lucas, Tony really wanted to go and tell him exactly what he thought about what he had done. Tony lay considering exactly what he should say to Lucas to get him to talk about what had happened.  
  
"Lucas Wolenczak, report to the wardroom." Tim O'Neill's voice came over the speaker.  
  
He cursed silently to himself, but then he noticed that Lucas acted like he hadn't heard the page. This struck him as odd.  
  
Several minutes later "Lucas Wolenczak, report to the wardroom." O'Neill's voice came over the speaker again.  
  
He began to really worry. "Hey Luke? Are you deaf or something? Hello? Earth to Lucas?"  
  
"What?" Lucas snapped out of his daydreaming and turned around to Tony.  
  
"You have to go to the wardroom?"  
  
Lucas looked confused " Who says I have to?"  
  
"Didn't you hear O'Neill page you over the speakers?"  
  
"No, ehm I think I should go now. See you later Tony."  
  
He turned around and walked to the wardroom. Where for some reason he knew Bridger waited for him. 


	4. chapter 3

I know it had taken longer then I had told you. But I had a few problems. But now here we go. Two new chapters. Hope you like them.  
  
Bridger looked up as Lucas entered the wardroom, "Lucas it's nice of you to show up."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't hear the page."  
  
"That's okay. Listen we really need to talk."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good. Then tell me why."  
  
"Why? I don't understand sir, why what?"  
  
"Why did you insult Commander Ford?"  
  
"I was in a bad mood and I let my anger out on him."  
  
"Lucas you don't do such things without a reason and surely not because of a bad mood."  
  
"Captain, I'm a normal teenager and teenagers normally do such things. They say things without thinking about it."  
  
"Now .I know that something is wrong. Tell me, please."  
  
"I can't. Not now."  
  
"Okay. Can you go and apologize to Commander Ford?"  
  
"Yeah. I was planning to do it anyway. Is he on the bridge?"  
  
"Yes, and Lucas?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you want to talk you know I'm here for you."  
  
"I know"  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
After Lucas had left the wardroom he went to the bridge to apologize to Ford. Lucas had just stepped in as Ford walked up to him.  
  
"Lucas? Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to talk with you about what happened earlier and wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm also sorry. I didn't want to slap you, but I was really upset about the things you had said."  
  
"I really didn't mean the things I said to you."  
  
"Then why did you do it? Have I done anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Not really. I was in a bad mood. That's all. I promise you that it won't happen again."  
  
"Okay anything else you wanted?"  
  
"No. See ya later."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As he came back in his room he saw on his monitor that he had gotten a new e-mail. He sat down in front of it and wondered who could have written him. 'Maybe Wolfman, but at this time?' He thought. He opened the mail and froze as he saw who had written him. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 He couldn't believe that he had written him. A whole year without a word and now he wanted him for one of his stupid business parties. ' I'm sure he doesn't want me just for this one. Then I'm stuck with him and this time he won't let me go again. That's for sure.' Lucas stared at the e-mail before him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear as Tony came in. Not until he was standing behind him and spoke to him. "Hey Luke, what's that?" "Hä...oh Tony. What are you doing here?"Lucas answered as he quickly closed the e-mail. "Sorry this is also my room. What was that?" "What was what?" "That e-mail." "E-mail?" "Don't play dumb with me." "I'm not playing anything with you." "Then could you please tell me what that was?" "No." "And why not?" "Because it's none of your business." "Okay, and who was it from?" "Tony it's not your business." "Lucas, come on. Please tell me. Do you have some secret girlfriend or what?" "No I haven't. It was only some spam mail, okay?" "And you couldn't tell me that from beginning?" "Why are you so nosy?" "Because you're my friend and you've been acting strange the last few days." "I'm acting strange?" "Yeah. I mean, normally you wouldn't insult Commander Ford. That's just not you." "Oh and you know me that well?" "Okay I see I can't talk with you normally right now. We should talk again when 've calmed down. I'm in the Cafeteria if you want to talk." Tony left the room slamming the door. Lucas stared at the closed door and couldn't believe what just happened. Why did every conversation he had in the last few days end in a fight? 'I think I should get some sleep and then talk with Tony about our little fight.' He shut down his computer and lay down. Tony sat in the Cafeteria and thought about what happened the last two days. First Lucas insulted Ford, than he nearly beat him with something, than he gets a mysterious e-mail and last but not least they have a fight. Just as he thought he knew him, he realized that he didn't. "The secrets of a genius." "What secrets?" "Oh Captain. You're here at this time?" "I couldn't sleep. And you?" "Couldn't sleep either." "What did you mean with "Secrets of a genius?" "I've just been thinking about Lucas behavior." "Then we're already two." "Three." "Commander, you can't sleep either?" "Correct. I just don't understand why he flipped out. It's just not him." "I completely agree to that." Tony said. "But what could cause him to flip out?"Bridger asked. "Maybe the e-mail has something to do with it."Tony remarked. "Which e-mail?"Ford asked. "He got an e-mail and he didn't want to tell me from whom or what it contained."Tony stated. "I wouldn't tell you either."Bridger commented. "What?" "Would you tell everybody what your mails contain?" "Eh I don't think so."Tony admitted sheepishly. "I also would like to know what this mail contains. Maybe it has something to do with all this."Ford remarked. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, but we should get to sleep now. Tomorrows going to be a long day." 


End file.
